


The Tango: Kimberly

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Rent: Power Rangers Edition [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kim plays them, Song fic, and he's still kind of bitter about it, based on Tango: Maureen from Rent, bc she's a bicon, but she's also trifling as hell, fyi: kim left jason for trini, i might make another series of songfics based on rent bc its my favorite musical, jason is mark, kim is maureen, on both of them, pink lemonade - Freeform, she cheated, trimberly - Freeform, trini and jason centric, trini is joanne, without even making an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: While helping Trini with electrical problems, Jason breaks down what's it'sreallylike to date Kimberly Hart.Based on the Tango: Maureen from Rent





	The Tango: Kimberly

"And so into the abyss, the Lot, where a small stage is partially set up." Jason says into his camera before turning it around to get an overview of the venue.

He could hear an agitated women's voice grumbling as he got closer, "Line _in. Ugh!_ I went to Harvard for _this?_  Line _out."_

"Close in on Jason's nose dive," he starts, pointing the camera back at his face, "will he get out of here _alive?"_ He asks before turning the camera off and slipping it into his bag.

Jason sighed taking in a deep breath. Kimberly's performance space. He hasn't been here in months and honestly, he couldn't believe he had _almost_ forgotten the thick, musty scent this place had, full or empty.

There was a short woman frustratedly fumbling with the controls and seemingly failing miserably. As he got closer he could tell she was shivering in the New York cold despite the warm overcoat she had on.

The woman's head snapped up upon hearing his footsteps approaching the front of the stage. She stared for a second before saying his name, "Jason?"

"Hi." He nodded.

"I told her not to call you." The woman sighed.

"Well, that's Kim." He shrugged walking up the stairs, "But can I help since I'm here?"

"I've hired an engineer," Trini started.

" _Great.._.so, nice to have met you." Jason said descending the stage stairs.

"Wait..!" Trini paused, biting her lip, "She's three hours late."

Jason nodded wordlessly, feeling her pain as he once again took the stage walking right up to the control panel.

"Well, samples won delay, but the cable-"

"There's another way." Jason pointed to the lone microphone at the front of the stage, "Say something, anything."

"Test, one, two, three." Trini said into the mic.

"Anything but _that."_ Jason said disgustedly shaking his head.

"This is weird..." Trini rolled her eyes shoving her small hands into her coat pockets.

"It's weird." Jason nodded, agreeing.

"Very weird."

 _"Fucking_ weird."

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. I'm over here fighting with microphones, I'm freezing down to my bones, because it's like five _fucking_ degrees out here, and to top it all off I'm with _you."_

"Feel like going _insane,_ got a fire in your brain, and your thinking of drinking gasoline?" Jason asked finally looking up from the switchboard.

"As a matter of fact," Trini trailed off.

"Honey, I know this act, it's called the _'Tango: Kimberly.'"_ Jason said before doing an awkward, offbeat dance, "The Tango: Kimberly, it's a dark dizzy merry go 'round. As she keeps you dangling-"

"You're _wrong."_ Trini shook her head.

"Your heart she is _mangling-"_

"It's different with _me."_ Trini insisted.

"And you toss, and you turn, 'cause her cold eyes can burn, yet, you yearn, and you churn, and rebound!"

Trini paused before wagging her finger and nodding, "I think I know what you mean..."

"The Tango: Kimberly." The two said in unison.

"Has she ever pouted her lips, and called you,  _'Pookie'?"_ Jason said pouting her lips and slightly nodding his head in an antagonistic fashion.

"Never." Trini scoffed crossing her arms over her chest causing Jason to smirk narrowing his eyes knowingly.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" He asked counting the two on his fingers.

"This is...spooky..." Trini said her shoulders dropping in realization. "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

 _"Every_ time _._ So be..." Jason paused looking her in the eyes, "cautious."

"Did she moon over other boys?"

 _"More_ than moon." Jason rolled his eyes remembering Kimberly's antics.

"I'm getting...nauseous."

Jason took in a breath clearing his throat in a posh manner as stuck his hand out for Trini.

"What? Do you need me to pass you a tool or something?" She asked looking behind her to see if there were any utensils Jason may need.

"Dance with me."

_"What?" _She asked incredulously.__

"Dance with me." He repeated unmoved.

"No, I'm not dancing with you right now. That's freaking weird."

"But partaking in an _actual_ tango is the _only_ way one can see the Tango: Kimberly is a _real_ thing, and that she's been playing you the _whole_ time."

"She has _not_ been playing me." Trini protested.

"Oh, but she has. Like a violin. Come on, one dance. What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity." Trini muttered begrudgingly taking Jason's cold and pale outstretched hand.

"Please, you lost _that_ when you started dating her." He chuckled.

"Watch it." Trini growled as the two started dancing.

They were both surprised at both the skill and precision the other put into the dance.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" Jason asked, curious.

"With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porters." Trini shrugged as they paused, "And you?"

"Uh, with Nanette Himmelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish community center...it's hard to do this backwards." Jason complained as Trini took the lead.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded as she dipped him, "You should try it in _heels."_ she rolled her eyes, purposefully dropping him.

"Ow," he groaned to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"She cheated." Trini finally admitted, hugging herself.

"She cheated." Jason nodded repeating the truth Trini just spoke.

"Kimberly cheated." She reiterated.

 _"Fucking_ cheated."

"I'm defeated, I should give up right now..." Trini sighed as the tension that had been building for months was finally released with the utterance of those two words.

"You gotta look on the bright side with all of your might," Jason consoled, gently bumping her shoulder with his own.

Trini nodded looking at him, "Because I'd fall for her still anyhow."

They looked in the distance at the now empty venue muttering something along the lines of: "When you're dancing her dance you don't stand a chance, her grip of romance makes you fall."

"So you think, _'might as well,'"_ Jason took a shot of his flask before offering it to Trini who gladly took it.

"Dance a tango to _hell,"_ she shrugged taking a long sip before handing it back to Jason.

"'Cause at least I'll have tangoed at all." They said in unison.

"The Tango: Kimberly. Gotta dance 'till your diva is through." Jason said raising the flask.

"You pretend to believe her. 'Cause in the end you can't leave her." Trini nodded sighing, "But the end it will come, so you have to play dumb."

"'Till you're glum, and you bum, and turn blue." Jason joked pointing to his crotch, "Why do we love when she's mean?"

Trini shrugged chucking, "And she can be so obscene." She said puffing her chest out and shaking her shoulders.

Jason laughed flipping a few switches on the switchboard, "Try the mic."

"Kimberly," she said into the device perking up when her voice echoed throughout the room.

"Patched." Jason beamed proudly. 

"Thanks," Trini grinned back.

The phone rang as Jason nodded with a smile sending a silent _'you're welcome'_ Trini's way. She picked up converted payphone already knowing who it was.

"Hey honey, I- _Pookie?_ You never called me _Pookie_ before." She sent a pointed glare Jason's way when he snorted, "You know what? Forget it. We're patched." She shook her head hanging up the phone.

"You know, I feel great now." Jason smiled to himself.

"I feel lousy." Trini frowned.

"The Tango: Kimberly." Jason smirked shrugging.

"Oh shut it, movie boy."


End file.
